


It's white!

by CoralineSkam



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Curiosity, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Secret Relationship, Senne is such a fun drunk person, drunk talks, hair talks, set in season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralineSkam/pseuds/CoralineSkam
Summary: Senne is such a fun drunk person. He can be moody, or grumpy for no reason at all, and you have to be careful cause he will argue with you over the most stupid things. He is also caring, and sweet, and cuddly, and loving, which is his most frequent drunk state. He will hug you and kiss you for hours and tell you he loves you. That’s Zoë’s favorite drunk Senne if you ask her. And sometimes, curious drunk Senne appears, and all he does is question everything and anything because his brain has stopped working. He finds everything so fascinating and new. Like this exact moment.
Relationships: Senne De Smet/Zoë Loockx
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	It's white!

"Why is your hair white?" He's drunk. She cannot only tell by the way he talks, but also for the way he moves. 

It's certainly not the first time she has seen him drunk. Over the six months, they dated, and the three months of them being back together, she has seen him drunk plenty of times. 

This time is not different. He has come to her apartment late at night, saying he missed her at the party, that he would have loved if she was there with him. Being in a secret relationship is hard for both of them, even if he sometimes thinks she prefers to keep him a secret. He has never said it, but she knows it's true, at least that what she thinks.

Keeping their relationship in private means no one can know. It also means not posting anything on social media, and not talking to anyone about the other person. And it's been incredibly hard to do so. 

Sometimes she questions why she proposed that in the first place. The fact that no one knows about them indeed means no one will say anything bad about them or their relationship, but it also means being forbidden to shout out loud her endless love for him and only doing things inside of the house.

Initially, they decided to do everything separately. If one was going to this party, the other one couldn’t. Them being together in the same place without being close and kissing seemed impossible to do. But then, after a few very long talks, they decided that if they wanted to continue with this secret of them, they had to be able to keep their act. But it was way too hard for them. Not only not being able to kiss, or to hug, but keeping their act meant acting as if they were single, and sometimes that awaked jealousy, which they both hated, to see and to feel.

That’s why they decided to come up with an agreement. Not only they promised to communicate about anything and everything in an honest way, but they cut off the number of parties they would go together, just for their mental state. That is why this time Zoë declined the invitation to the party Senne went last night and the reason why he is so heavily drunk. 

"What?" They are cuddling in Zoë's bed, Senne's head in her lap while she plays with his hair. She looks at him, confused by his question. 

"It's white. Your hair is white." He says that as if he just had discovered something new. His eyes are wide open and looking at her hair as if it was the weirdest thing he has ever seen. He even tries to touch it, making a surprised face when his fingers brush her hair. 

“Umm… yeah, it is.” Senne is such a fun drunk person. He can be moody, or grumpy for no reason at all, and you have to be careful cause he will argue with you over the most stupid things. He is also caring, and sweet, and cuddly, and loving, which is his most frequent drunk state. He will hug you and kiss you for hours and tell you he loves you. That’s Zoë’s favorite drunk Senne if you ask her. And sometimes, curious drunk Senne appears, and all he does is question everything and anything because his brain has stopped working. He finds everything so fascinating and new. Like this exact moment. “Why do you ask?”

He sits up, slowly and making weird faces that Zoë understands as dizziness. He looks at her staring in the eyes, a looks that pretty much says are you serious? “Cause it's not natural. Like, it's not a natural hair color.”

“I know.” His face is so funny. He looks surprised by her answer as if she has just challenged him to an argument. Here comes grumpy drunk Senne.

“What do you mean you know? Your hair is freaking white! That’s not natural, that can’t be healthy!” Zoë’s trying so hard not to laugh it making her face red. 

“I dyed it, it’s okay.” She loves how expressive Senne is. She knows what is going on on his mind just by looking at his face. And him being drunk just makes everything easier.

“You dyed it? So that means your hair isn’t naturally white?”

“No, it’s not. My hair is not naturally white.” His mouth is wide open, and his eyes express are big with confusion. He looks like the meme with the mathematics formulas flying on top of his head as if he was solving the most difficult problem on Earth. Minutes go by and he is still perplexed. Zoë has to move him a few times to wake him up from his puzzled state.

After some blinking and deep breaths he says: “What's your natural color?”

It’s 3:14 am, and as much as she loves talking to him and being with him, she’s just so tired. “Why are you asking so many questions?” She yawns mid-sentence, and Senne’s eyes soften for her. He cuddles her closer, giving her a tiny kiss on the forehead, careful enough to not touch her hair.

“Cause I've never seen your hair in its natural way.” He has decided that it’s safe to touch her hair, and now he’s just playing with it. At first, he’s playing with the ends of the hair, but he realizes that her roots look different than the hair itself, a bit darker, so he proceeds to massage her slap.

“That's true, you met me when I already bleached my hair.” If she wasn’t already sleepy, Senne’s massage on her hear is making being awake so hard.

“You didn't answer my question.”

“I am, you are just asking a bunch of them.” She looks at him in annoyance, exhaustion taking over. “Just go to sleep, please.”

“I’ll go to sleep when you answer the last one, I promise.” His pleading eyes and shy smile make her give up, finally answering his millionth question.

“My natural hair color is light brown.”

“Oh really? I can’t picture you being a brunette.” Tired laughs fill the room, and Senne, that is just sobering up, can’t control his curiosity. “Why did you bleach it in the first place?”

Knowing she’s not going to make him go to sleep until he’s happy with her answers, she decides to sit up, fighting the sleep that is slowly taking over. “Cause I saw it in a girl at my school and I liked it. I needed a change and dying my hair seemed the right thing to do. It was also a way to get my parents’ attention, even if it wasn’t positive the attention I got.”

Zoë’s parents are still a bit of a mystery. Just like Senne’s sister, her parents and family are a tricky and sensitive topic for her. Over the months they’ve been together she has opened up about that subject little by little, with her terms and at her rhythm. Senne has never tried to push her to tell him something, just like she never did with his sister. They know when is the best time to ask, and when its time to stop.

With a sweet smile and a little squish on her thigh he neds the subject with a silent: “I like it”, making her laugh with appreciation.

“Well, thanks.” They finally decide it’s time to go to bed. They lay down, cuddling under the blankets, and Zoë can finally relax her min in her man’s chest, breathing his sent and closing her eyes with a happy smile in her face. 

Just as she’s about to finally fall asleep, she hears the smallest whisper she doesn’t know if it’s real or not. “Do you like my hair?” 

His breath tickling her neck and the stupid yet cute question make her laugh. “Yeah, I do, Senne, I like your hair.”

She turns his head up, looking at him in the dark. She knows him so much she knows exactly what face he’s making right now. Curiosity and shyness and those big heart eyes she loves so much, and make her cheeks flush. She just can’t believe he is hers.

“And do you like me?” 

Now, this is her opportunity to tease him and to take revenge for making her stay up so late. So with a mischievous smile and hiding her face, she murmurs a small “No.” 

A loud gasp comes out of Senne’s mouth, making her laugh by his surprise. He knows she’s just joking. He knows she loves him, just like he loves her. “No? But why?”

“Cause I just don't like you, I love you. It's different.”

Content with her response, he blows a raspberry on her neck, finishing with a small kiss on the same spot. “Oh, okay. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is super random, I'm sorry, but I just got this idea and I had to write it. Hope you like it as much as I did.  
> Thank you for reading, and comments and kudos are highly appreciated. Love you :)


End file.
